Habbo Home
A Habbo Home (sometimes referred to as Habbo Page or User Page) is a page in which a user of Habbo Hotel can edit. His/Her Habbo Home is personal, and they can put in notes about themself, or post blogs etc. Creating a Habbo Home Your Habbo Home will automatically be created once you have registered a username for Habbo Hotel. When you first visit your Habbo Home, there will be some pre-set notes on your page, telling you how to start editing etc. Editing a Habbo Home Changing an Item To change an item, the player can click the Wrench Icon on the top-right corner of it. Clicking and dragging the Icon will cause the whole object to move. A normal click onto the wrench Icon can give you the option of removing the object. If the item is a widget or note, there will be an added option of changing the style of it. Inventory The Inventory shows the Items that you own, and have not placed onto your Habbo Home. If you are in the Web Store, and just recently bought something, there will be a number in brackets, to show how many items you have bought. This number will disappear once you click on your Inventory. The Inventory is split into four categories: Stickers, Background, Widgets and Notes. Widgets Users can choose from up to 6 widgets and 1 widgets exclusively for Habbo Club members. My Profile The My Profile widget is automatically placed on the Habbo Home when a player registers. This displays the player's username, character, motto, group badge, and their current badge. My Groups This widget alphabetically lists all the groups the player is in. The group in which the player is wearing the badge is shown on the top of the list. Guestbook The guestbook widget allows other players to leave messages on the player's Habbo Home. My Badges This widget displays every badge the player owns. My Friends This widget lists the player's friends. My Rooms This widget lists rooms the player owns. Traxplayer Allows the player to choose a Trax song to put on the page. My Rating This widget allows other Habbos to rate the player on a scale of 1-5. The average rating, total number of votes, and number of users that voted a 4 or higher is shown. This widget is exclusively for Habbo Club members only. Web Store The Web Store has a list of Items which you can put on your page. Before you use them, you will have to purchase them with Habbo Credits. The Web Store are split into three categories: Stickers, Backgrounds and Notes. Free web store items are occasionally released. Examples of these are the "4th of July" Stickers and Backgrounds, as well as the Tiki stickers. Visitor Controls A user who visits another person's page is able to do a few things. *They can sign the guestbook, if the Habbo Home owner has chosen to put include on. *They can follow links to Groups which the user belongs too, or to the user's friend's Habbo Homes. *Rate the page, if it contains a "Rating" widget. *When they double click the picture of the page's owner all of the stickers and widgets will move around the screen. Promotions Occasionally, when a new "theme" in the Hotel arises, free stickers and/or backgrounds may become available to everyone. It is a popular decision to "buy" these stickers, as even though the user may not like it, it is still free after all. Criticism Many players seem to criticise the idea of having Habbo Homes because they are a "waste of credits", and that Credits could better be spent on new furniture, game tickets, film etc.